The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a drive system composed of an engine and a transmission, and in particular to a control apparatus for a drive system composed of an engine such as a gasoline engine or a Diesel-engine and a transmission such as an automatic transmission in combination of a torque converter and a gear train, or a belt-and-pulley type continuous variable transmission.